Daughter of Apollo
by Lunas13
Summary: This is simply a series of one shots I'm going to be making. The first on is about them meeting and then after that I can take requests of what you guys want to see. I'll try to post new one-shots of Ana and Seth randomly but don't be afraid to leave an idea for me. (Seth x OC) Rated T because she's a Demi-God and things are always happening in the life of a Demi-God.


**Note:**

**-Hey everyone, I was bored and I thought this might be fun. So the idea is that Seth imprints on a Demi-God and this is a one shot of how they met. I did this for fun so yea, I hope you enjoy it. Also timeline wise it's two years after the ending of the Twilight Saga and the Heroes of Olympus. Age wise: Seth is 16, Leah is 18, and Collin and Bradley are 15.**

**-Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight nor the Percy Jackson series. I don't own any songs that show up in this one shot either. I only Own Ana and any other random ocs that pop up in the story.**

**The Day I Met My Soul Mate**

Prologue: First Person - Ana

_My life sucked, and I don't mean I got in an argument with my parents and having teen troubles. No, my life sucked because right now I was in a damp and slightly dark forest facing down a pack of Hell Hounds. Yes, you heard me, Hell Hounds. Now you're probably wondering how in the world a fifteen year old petite girl got into this mess, well it all started with my parents. My Mother met my Father when she was twenty-one and I was born nine months later. My mom said that she met my father only a few times and then I came along, but she never regretted it, saying I was a "gift" from the Gods with a chuckle. I know, weird, but what makes it even more uncomfortable is that my father, is actually a God. A Greek God mostly known for his role in rising the Sun, that's right; my father is none other than Apollo. But that might be going back too far, let's start with what happened today, the day that my entire life changed, I just haven't decided if it is a good or bad thing._

I woke up as sun rays blindingly shot into my eyes from my open curtains, groaning I pulled my blanket over my head. I know for a fact that I shut those curtains so that means Mommy Dearest opened them last night or earlier this morning. Even when we are not allowed to have contact with our Godly parents my father and mother still found a way to taunt me slightly. Like letting my dad wake me up by "accidently" sending a bright ray of light into my face. I think it's his way of saying "Good morning sunshine, get up and go to school now, I am so awesome." Then my alarm went off making me want to throw it against the wall, but it was purposely out of my reach so I'd have to get up. Sighing I pushed myself out of bed and took a quick shower then got dressed before grabbing my bag, a piece of toast, and running outside. I went to school on the Reservation, my mother is Quileute so I grew up listening to the legends and everything, although I always sort of brushed them off. I looked out of place here though, most people had dark hair and russet skin. I however had my father's sun-kissed blonde hair and a lighter shade of my mom's russet colored skin. It never was too big of a deal because I had a few friends: Amy, Emma, and Johan and they stood by me and made me feel like I belonged. But they had no idea what I really was and they never would. After all they could only see what they wanted to see, and Demi-Gods were not a part of that, I mean we're just myths to them but maybe it's better that way. It's a world they wouldn't want to be a part of.

Change in POV: First Person – Seth

I drove to school with some members the pack, summer had ended and the new school year was starting, I'd be a sophomore this year instead of a freshmen. Leah was a senior while Bradley and Collin were freshmen. Jake, Embry, and Quil had already graduated last year. Leah was driving, I was sitting in the front, while Collin and Bradley were forced to sit in the back. We got to school as it started to rain and I saw Ana Azalea run inside, her blonde hair sticking out like a sore thumb.

"I wonder if she dyed it like that." Bradley said from the backseat and I shrugged, she was a year younger than I was and I didn't really know.

"Nah, I've lived near her forever now, and she's always had that hair. It really sets her apart here, I wonder if she's a single babe." Collin piped up next to Bradley and Leah rolled her eyes. I just shook my head, I'd rather not date until I find my imprint, unlike a few of the other pack members who want to date anything in a skirt.

"I don't care one way or another, now get out of my car and lock your doors. We're here." Leah said and got out while turning off the car and shutting the door. She didn't wait for us before she just walked away. I got out too and walked with Collin and Bradley before we went our separate ways to go to our classes. I went to through my first two classes and lunch, when I went to my forth class; choir. I was rather surprised to see Ana, the blonde girl Collin and Bradley's age, in this class too. She was sitting by the window looking outside when more people started to come in. She was silently humming to herself, it was a soft and sweet tune from what I could hear. Just by her humming I thought she could be a good singer, she barely paid any attention to anyone as they stared at her slightly, some whispers about her hair and if she just bleached it. I sat down a few seats away from her, waiting for class to start.

Change of POV: First Person – Ana

I sat by the window, looking out at the gloomy landscape. It looked like it was going to be raining all day, it would stop for like five seconds and then start up all over again. I sighed, this place rarely got days of sunshine, it sort of made me feel a bit lonely. I looked back at the actually class, ignoring any stares at my hair, I had to convince Amy that it was my natural hair color when I met her. Trust me, it was an awkward encounter and ever sense then she backs me up. Class was going by slowly, the teacher wanted us all to sing a little bit of a song to see how our singing was. Half of the students were groaning or dreading it. I on the other hand could care less, I wasn't shy about my singing. I mean my cabin lead sing-a-longs at camp; so it didn't really bother me. Plus all my half siblings and I were somewhat gifted in the arts; writing, singing, dancing, music, etc. When my turn came around I got up and walked to the front of the class like everyone else did. I ended up singing a few lines from "All of Me" by John Legend.

"What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I'll be alright. My head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind…" I only sang the first minute of the song before my teacher let me sit back down. As I was walking back to my seat something caught my eye, a very big black shadowy dog. _Shit. _I thought to myself and quickly raised my hand while grabbing my purse from my chair.

"Mrs. Ray, may I go to the restroom? I'm not feeling that good." I said and she nodded her head and I booked it out of there, unaware of the curious brown eyes staring at my back. I hurried outside and looked around before I saw the red eyes staring at me from the woods and growling, before it retreated slightly.

"I can't leave it here to hurt other people…" I mumbled under my breath and cautiously walked to the woods while removing a tube of lipstick from my pocket, Leo thought it was funny. Jerk. As I disappeared behind the trees and away from the school I pressed a button on the tube and it unfolded into a bow and strung its self. I reached into my purse and drew one arrow. I glanced around until I was a little bit deeper into the woods and saw the Hell Hound growling from the middle of a meadow. I shot it on sight and watched as it erupted into gold dust. _That was too easy… _I thought to myself. _And there was only one, don't they—oh no. _I turned quickly and saw four other pairs of blood red eyes.

"They travel in groups idiot!" I mumbled to myself, and then I ran, the thudding of their paws hitting the ground behind me letting me know that they were following. As I ran I came face to face with two more Hell Hounds coming out of the shadows in front of me. I turned around and saw the four other ones were forming a circle around me. I pulled out another arrow and got ready to fire, there was no way I could outrun them. Hell, I don't even know if I can fight them all off. I sent up a prayer to my father to help my aim and I let the first arrow lose. Everything jumped into action, I pulled out arrows as fast as I could and tried shooting more. I got two killed before one of the four remaining ones jumped on me. I felt its claws ribbing my shirt and it drooled on my face and neck. There poof! I was showered in gold dust. I felt a relief wash over me as the remaining ones erupted into dust as well, I forced myself to sit up and I saw who had been my savior. A group of young looking girls with a silver aura to them, one of which had electric blue eyes and short black hair, I recognized her on the spot.

"Thalia." I sighed in relief and she shot me a smile.

"Hey Ana, I thought you could shoot better than that."

"Ha, I'm laughing so hard." I mumbled and she held out a hand to help me up. I accepted her help and got to my feet, trying to dust myself off but some of the monster remains wanted to cling to my clothes, and I would have to wash it out of my hair.

"You're lucky we were in the area, otherwise you would have been dog chow." One of the other girls spoke up and I nodded at her.

"I know, thanks so much for helping me out. But, um, I need to get back to class. I probably have already been gone too long, and I need to think up an excuse as to why I look like I just got punched by the glitter fairy."

"Be careful. There is something weird going around in this town, there is a spike in monster activity." Thalia warned and I nodded at the hunter.

"I will be, you girls be careful too, I want to see all of you at camp in the summer for capture the flag." There were a couple smirks from the girls and I hurried away from them back to the school. I had been given an offer once before, an offer to join them, but I declined. I wasn't a man hater for one, plus, there was just a part of me that felt like I would regret joining, so I kindly declined the offer and as far as I can tell there has been no ill-will towards me for it. I emerged from the woods and hurried up the steps, passing a big guy who was coming out of the school, he looked at me and wrinkled his nose before stalking off. I pushed him out of my head and ran to the bathroom and looked at the damage in the mirror and groaned. There was golden dust stuck to my neck and face where I got drooled on, my hair had even more of a gold look now, and dust clung to my clothes; which were partly ripped. I tried to brush off some of the dust before sighing in defeat, I'd have to wash my clothes or through them away and shower when I got home for sure. I put on my hoodie, trying to hide the ripped T-shirt, luckily I had a tank top under it. I left the bathroom and went back to class, I had been gone for twenty minutes.

"Ms. Azalea, where have you been?" Mrs. Ray asked in an angry tone, however the annoyance on her face quickly shifted to confusion when she saw my appearance. I heard a few snickers too, probably trying not to laugh at my appearance or at the fact that I was in trouble.

"I'm so sorry, my cousin showed up randomly and she pranked me by basically dumping a bag of glitter on me. I've been in the bathroom trying to clean myself up but… I sort of gave up." I lied smoothly, well as smoothly as I could with the light blush and avoiding looking at anyone. Mrs. Ray shook her head and told me to take my seat, so I quickly did as I was told. However the strangest thing happened. As I hurried to my seat I glanced over at the students and made eye contact with a brown eyed, and muscular boy and I swear my heart skipped a beat. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and there was so much emotion in them too. Over all I saw utter amazement, but I couldn't understand why. I dipped my head down and I could have sworn I heard a whine, but I brushed it off and sat down. Only now I could feel eyes burning into me, I could feel his brown eyes on me and I almost felt trapped by it. So when the bell rang I hightailed it out of there and tried to hurry to my next class. Unfortunately that didn't work so well, I hadn't even get to the end of the hallway when I felt something warm beside me. The heat was radiating off of his body like he was some sort of space heater, it was a bit strange.

"W-Wait! Um, I just wanted to say that I thought you have a really good voice, by far the best in the class." He said.

"Oh, um, thank you." I replied quickly, turning down a hall to get to my last class; Physical Education.

"I'm Seth by the way. And you're Ana right?" He asked, still just staring at me as we walked. I nodded my head and glanced up at him, bad idea. Thing is, he's gorgeous and has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, I felt like I was melting. _No! Stop it! I can't think that way, darn it Aphrodite_! I thought to myself and wanted to groan, the Goddess of Love must have been getting a kick out of this.

"Nice to meet you Seth.. But I have to get to class, I have PE with-" I started as I unfolded my schedule to see the teacher's name.

"Mr. Kane?" He finished and I nearly tripped, how did he know that?

"What?"

"You have PE with Mr. Kane too? I noticed that's where you're headed and that's my class too so, I guess we have our last two classes together. That's great!" Seth grinned, so hard that I was worried his face would get frozen that way, but he looked good when he smiled. Suddenly the thought of him being mad or sad was utterly terrifying, I didn't want that. It didn't make sense, why would I care so much about someone I just met? I felt so confused, I looked back at him, shyness slipping into my voice.

"Well, that's nice. I, um, need to go get changed in the Girl's Locker Room. I guess I'll be seeing you in class." I didn't stop to see his expression, I just hurried to the Locker Room. Once I was in I leaned against the wall next to the door.

"What is this feeling?" I mumbled, I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest and I didn't know if it was a good or not.

Change of POV: First Person – Seth

I felt like I was floating, everything else in the world didn't matter compared to those brown eyes. She was perfect, an angel, her hair was like sunshine and she was beautiful. Even covered in weird smelling gold dust she was stunning, although it partly covered up her naturally wonder scent with an awful smell that made me want to leave the room. But how could I leave when she was here? Then she looked away from me and I couldn't help but whine a little, I wanted her to look back at me, I wanted to see her eyes, nose, mouth, the way her bangs went down the side of her face, everything. I stared at her, hoping to catch her eyes again but she never looked back, and that hurt. Then the bell rang and she was gone, I didn't even hesitate to dash after her. I had to know her name, where she was going, if she was okay. I wanted to know everything. I caught up to her quickly and took my chance to talk to her.

I started to talk to her, I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable but whenever she looked at me a light blush would cover her cheeks and it made me smile. She at least somewhat liked me and that was a huge victory. Then finding out that we had the last two classes together was the best news ever! I could protect my imprint, my angel, in the afternoon. I'd have to see if Collin or Bradley were in either of her morning classes. Then she went to the Locker Room and I ran to mine. I never got changed out so quickly, I was out in the gym in like a minute. I wanted to be here when she came out, I wanted to see her more and more.

_(Don't hate me but this is a time skip, you don't need to see the PE class.)_

When our last class was over I offered to give Ana a ride to her house, which she refused continuously. Saying that she wanted to walk and that it wasn't that far anyways. I didn't want to leave my angel to walk home all alone, I mean someone could attack her, or she could fall and get hurt. I wanted to walk with her but I didn't want to creep her out and I couldn't just follow her home. It was the worst part of the day. So when we took Collin home I made him swear to call me the minute she got home, he grudgingly agreed and we then dropped of Bradley.

"So my baby brother imprinted?" Leah asked and I nodded, just thinking of her brought a huge dreamy smile to my face.

"She's an Angel Leah, she's beautiful, great at singing, sports, and I think she could do anything she want-" Leah groaned as we drove.

"I get it, she's great." I frowned slightly, Leah had a hard time thinking about imprinting; it was a sore spot with her ever sense Sam and Emily happened and now knowing why it happened made it worse. I felt bad for her, my sister had it hard and I hoped she'd imprint on someone too because then maybe it would help her. My thoughts were disrupted though when my phone started ringing. I ripped it out of my pocket so fast that Leah started laughing.

"Hey Collin, is she home? Did she look okay? Was anyone following her? Is she-"

"Seth, chill out man. She's fine. She looked just like she did when she left school, covered in glitter and smelt bad." I growled.

"Well, bad because of the glitter. She went inside, so don't worry your imprint is fine." Collin said and I let the smelling comment slip this time. I sighed in relief, just glad Ana was okay. Collin seemed to sigh in relief too, I wasn't going to kill him for insulting her today.

**Note: That's it for the one shot. If there is anything you want to see involving these two you can request a one shot or I might update the story with another one shot if I get ideas. Anyways please review and I hope you have a wonderful day/night.**


End file.
